This device relates to a savings box toy.
Recently, there has been proposed a savings toy which is not of a mere constitution wherein a coin is thrown in manually from a throwing port, but in which a coin can be thrown in by the action of a member mounted in the body of the savings box. Such savings box toys have been favorably received, but have in some cases been unsafe for infants.
It is accordingly the object of the present device to provide a novel savings box toy of a new structure in which the coin throwing action is sure and with which infants can play with much interest. This and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent from the claim and from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.